1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition including a natural asphalt and/or a petroleum asphalt and a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer. Additionally, the present invention relates to an adhesive for tile, a waterproof material, a road pavement material, a sealant and a damping material including such a curable composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Asphalt is excellent in tackiness, workability, waterproof property, and low in price, and hence is widely used as an easy-to-use material in the fields of the road pavement material, roofing material, sealant, adhesive, canal lining material, damping material, soundproof material and the like.
For example, when asphalt is used as a roofing material, a so-called heat method of asphalt waterproofing construction has hitherto been actively used as the main method of waterproofing work in which a plurality of asphalt sheets are laminated to form a waterproof layer. Although this construction method is extremely high in waterproof reliability, this method is avoided in residential areas and city center because this method has such a drawback that when asphalt is melted, smoke and odor are heavily generated from the melted asphalt to seriously pollute the environment surrounding the site concerned. Accordingly, the areas in which this method can be adopted are limited. Additionally, this method involves the danger of burning workmen, so that workmen tend to avoid this method.
For the purpose of overcoming these problems, the autohesion method, a cold construction method, has been being established in the filed concerned; however, release paper peeled off when construction is undertaken is generated in abundance as waste material to provoke a serious problem of disposal thereof.
Now, turning to the investigation of the performance, in general blown asphalt subjected to air blowing treatment is used in application as roofing material; however, blown asphalt is often brittle and tends to crack at low temperatures because of the breakdown of the material due to ambient temperature and the hardness of the material. On the contrary, such asphalt as exhibiting satisfactory low-temperature properties sometimes exhibits intolerable fluidity or deformation in summer. For the purpose of overcoming such problems, an epoxy resin-asphalt materials and the like have been developed to overcome the formation of furrows in summer by imparting strength; however, such a drawback that cracks are generated in winter has not yet been solved.
Recently, for the purpose of overcoming cracking, an attempt has been made in which a rubber modifier such as natural rubber, styrene/butadiene rubber and chloroprene rubber is added to impart elasticity (for example, see Patent Document 1). However these rubber modifiers are poorly compatible with asphalt, so that a homogeneous composition can hardly be obtained; dispersion of such modifiers requires a long-time stirring under heating at a high temperature. Thus, modification of asphalt effected by the rubber modifiers tends to be insufficient, resulting in insufficient adhesion to the base material causing unsatisfactory waterproof/water-blocking performance.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-279808.